A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. Recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals may be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to the presence or absence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals may be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals. There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
For example, a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone is provided with a button type keypad as an input device. The button type keypad includes 10 or more numeral key buttons and additionally includes a direction key, a function key for executing a specific function and the like. In some mobile terminals, a touch type keypad is adopted instead of a button type keypad. A plurality of touch sensors are provided to specific positions of the touch type keypad to detect which one of the specific positions is touched, thereby performing the function of the conventional button type keypad.
The touch type keypad includes an area on the face of the terminal for installation of a touch panel. This makes it difficult to configure a mobile terminal which is compact in size. It would be desirable to substitute the touch pad with another input device that does not require as much of a real-estate footprint on the face of the mobile terminal. The savings in real-estate footprint would allow the mobile terminal to be implemented in a way so that it is more compact or can carry a larger size display.